Strangelove
'''Dr. Strangelove' was an AI research scientist, responsible for the development of the Mammal Pod AI, as part of the 1970s Peace Walker Project. As her nickname implies, she had "a strange love"; a reference to her sexuality. She originally held a grudge against the mercenary Big Boss for his killing of The Boss. Biography Early life and career Strangelove was born shortly before World War II, and spent her early childhood in Manchester, England. She was born an albino, and thus could not play outside without experiencing severe burns in a minute. She also didn't understand nor care to understand how kids of both genders seemed to behave towards one another. She usually goes out at night due to her love of the stars, even when going outside at night was far too dangerous at the time due to the air raids conducted by Nazi Germany. At roughly age ten, she was recognized for her talent in logic and mathematics, and was educated in these subjects by Professor Alan Turing. Under his tutelage, she obtained an appreciation for the concept of Artificial Intelligence. Several years later, while studying to be a computer engineer at the California Institute of Technology, the recently founded NASA (circa 1958) recruited her as a key staff member of Project Mercury. In early 1961, she was acquainted with The Boss, who was assigned to Mercury as a backup pilot and advisor, and also with Huey Emmerich, the latter of whom she gave the nickname of "Huey" after the crippled service droid in Silent Running, largely to Huey himself being a cripple. She tried to stop the launch, or at least stop The Boss from participating in the launch, after the Department of Defense requested that they add in a Window to the spacecraft. She also never bought the official reason for choosing The Boss, as her being irradiated once would actually place her in even greater risk than before. She also attempted to report that she found a damaged portion of her brain in an attempt to keep her off the mission, but The Boss stopped her, and explained the origins of the damaged brain portion: The Boss was distracted during a mission in 1943 because she found out that was pregnant with her child. Owing to concerns for the safety of the official pilots, Strangelove oversaw the experimental launch of the first manned American spacecraft on April 21, 1961, piloted by The Boss—an incident during which The Boss was severely injured. Strangelove tried to save The Boss, not caring whether her skin would burn. The Boss was rotated out of Project Mercury during her subsequent hospitalization, and Strangelove never saw her again. Though Strangelove came to love The Boss in the course of their cooperation, their association never progressed to anything beyond a one-sided relationship, and she was aware that the woman's attentions were focused upon a certain individual whose identity she was never able to confirm. In 1964, after receiving notice that Naked Snake killed The Boss as a "traitor", Strangelove began to mentally identify him as this "certain individual." The thought that The Boss died at the hands of the student she loved filled Strangelove with jealousy and anger, and she was unable to believe that The Boss had truly betrayed the country. Shortly thereafter, she was transferred to ARPA to pursue AI development, as a result of the disastrous results of the Lady Mercury project. She ended up being completely engrossed with her work, however, which didn't work well for her when her co-workers derided her for her orientation. She later ended up downsized from ARPA, which had become DARPA, after Détente, and was brought into the Peace Walker Project, seeing it as her one and only chance at bringing The Boss back to life and clearing her name. However, she did realize that she might not make it back alive after the Peace Walker tests are completed, with the possibility of even being killed by Hot Coldman.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Memories > A Chance Encounter Strangelove: I'm about to leave for Costa Rica, a place completely unfamiliar to me. And on a top-secret mission for the CIA, no less. No guarantees I'll come back alive. Might even get rubbed out by the CIA itself. In 1974, Strangelove was recruited by CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman and Peace Sentinel to create the AI pod BS-Imago, also known as the Mammal Pod;Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey: Peace Walker contains an assembly of two AI pods. One of them is the Mammal Pod, which Dr. Strangelove developed. The other's the Reptile Pod, which is mine. a highly advanced AI that would be capable of handling complex decisions regarding nuclear retaliation, which would be housed aboard the Peace Walker unmanned weapon. She chose The Boss to be the model, as she was "the most logical" of the minds to do so, and requested all information on The Boss in exchange for her help in the project. Despite her participation in the project, she didn't care for Coldman's goals, as she only wanted to revive The Boss so she could learn the truth about what happened in Tselinoyarsk and then clear her name. Ornithologist Cécile Cosima Caminades later stumbled upon the project while Dr. Strangelove was running a routine simulation with the Mammal Pod in Costa Rica. Strangelove was kind to Cécile despite her being a prisoner, feeding her and even bathing her. She also stated that she would be released in a month, but she had to keep her blindfold on. The reason for this was due to a compromise between saving Cécile and finishing the Mammal Pod on schedule, as she knew full well that if Coldman found out that the project had potentially been uncovered, he would have had Cécile executed as soon as possible. Strangelove later encountered Big Boss (Naked Snake) outside of the AI Facility in an environment similar to Rokovo Berej, the setting of The Boss and Snake's final battle, and after verbally telling him off for murdering "the woman she loved." She then directed him to the facility where she explained that she planned on reviving The Boss as an AI. She then goaded him into trying to deactivate the AI pod if he could. After Big Boss was captured by Peace Sentinel, Strangelove tortured him for information on why he had killed The Boss, doubting that it was related to her betrayal of America due to the mementos he kept on her. The torture continued up to three times, with Strangelove slowly becoming more unwilling to continue with the torture to the point that by the third torture session, she admitted that she no longer hated Big Boss when refusing his request to kill him. From Snake's lack of response to the torture, Strangelove deduced the information she needed to complete the Mammal Pod. Stangelove later joined Peace Sentinel forces at a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, where she input false data into the Peace Walker, in order to test its nuclear strike capability by attacking the Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base. However, when Soviet troops captured the base, Strangelove was forced to change Peace Walker's target to Cuba, after Vladimir Zadornov threatened to kill her and her beloved. After Zadornov's forces were neutralized by MSF, Strangelove apologized to Big Boss about how she had treated him, and invited him to find out the answers about The Boss together from the AI. While Strangelove and Big Boss made their way to the Peace Walker unit, a dying Coldman was able to activate the weapon, forcing MSF to attack it. At the advice of Strangelove, Big Boss destroyed The Boss AI, although the Mammal Pod's directive was transferred to Peace Walker's Reptile Pod. However, remnants of The Boss's personality also manifested in the Reptile Pod, causing it to destroy itself and halt the false data uplink to NORAD, preventing a U.S. nuclear response to a perceived Soviet attack. This selfless act convinced Strangelove that The Boss had never betrayed America ten years earlier, and that her name had been cleared. After the fiasco, Strangelove joined the MSF, due to being unemployed and unable to return to England.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: And, ah, Dr. Strangelove wants to come, too. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Strangelove? // Kazuhira Miller: Well she's out of a job now, and she'd have a problem returning to England. You can talk to her about it. Anyway, you don't need me to tell you how good she'd be for R&D. She later worked with Huey Emmerich to develop Metal Gear ZEKE, explaining to an astonished Big Boss that she has nothing against deterrence itself, but rather the dependency of it on nations, also promising that she won't try to make it into an AI like Peace Walker's Mammal Pod.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Snake, we fitted ZEKE with its own AI Pod. We were having trouble adjusting the AI, but Dr. Strangelove was able to get it up and running. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Strangelove? // Strangelove: Why the surprise, Snake? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Well… We’re an army without borders. We need a deterrent against foreign intervention – that’s what ZEKE is for. It may even prove necessary to… // Strangelove: I’m not against deterrence itself. The problem is when a nation comes to rely on it. All that does is force a burden on its people… the same people that constitute the nation itself. The existence of nations is detrimental to man. That’s why I, one without a nation, see potential in MSF. But power is required for you to distance yourself from nations. I will do whatever I can to assist with that. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: …Glad to hear it. // Strangelove: And… I merely lent Huey a helping hand. I will not give ZEKE an AI like hers. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: I wouldn’t expect you to. During Zadornov's various escapes, Strangelove, presumably due to her being threatened by him earlier, stated to the MSF that they should have killed Zadornov when they had the chance. After ZEKE was nearly destroyed during an attempted hijacking by Paz Ortega Andrade (who was revealed to have been a triple agent for "Cipher"), she informed Huey that its AI had a backup module, so at the very least it could walk again, although it would be up to Big Boss as to what would happen to it. When asked by Huey if she hated him, she wondered with astonishment if he's asking her out. Huey denied it, and she remarked that it was a shame, as she "had her heart broken before", and she wanted someone who could stand up for themselves, remarking that love was blind (implying that she was attracted to Huey). Personality and characteristics Since she was a young girl, Strangelove was interested in the cosmos as well as arithmetic. However, her interactions with other people were somewhat cold and asocial, not knowing nor caring how to interact with her coworkers and/or children, the latter being the case when she herself was a child. Until the Peace Walker Incident in late 1974, the only time she interacted in an uncold manner to anyone was during her interactions with The Boss. Presumably because of her albinism, she also has to wear a large red coat everywhere even in environments where such clothing is disadvantageous (such as the Jungles of Costa Rica or the exterior areas of Mother Base). Strangelove originally intended to commit suicide when the Peace Walker project was completed, but The Boss's sacrifice nearing the end inspired her to continue living as well as open up to people, even Snake. She also generally looked at things with an inherent machine-based logic, trying not to let emotion cloud her judgment, although she lost control of this when The Boss was killed by Naked Snake. She was in love with The Boss, twice christening her as a "noble soul", the only mind in the world excellent enough to be used for Peace Walker's AI. She spoke very fondly of her to Snake and even considered making an android in her likeness should she live to see such technology developed and manage to work with it. Strangelove was also fascinated with AIs, stemming from the failure of the Lady Mercury mission. Because of this, she was also a fan of science fiction movies such as 2001: A Space Odyssey and Silent Running, the former of which also led to her having a very decent conversation with Huey Emmerich, who was also a fan of the film, and the latter was evidenced when she gave Dr. Emmerich the derisive nickname of "Huey" after one of the service robots in the film. Strangelove is bisexual, as evidenced by her romantic fascination with The Boss, as well as her implied attraction to Huey Emmerich when he asked her if she hated him. Strangelove's sexuality was emphasized during a briefing between herself and Big Boss concerning the personal baths she had given to Cécile Cosima Caminades, while admiring her beauty. Additionally, when explaining why she hated Huey, she made a contradictory remark: she mentioned that the biggest reason she hated him was because he was male, when an earlier reason she stated had her indicate that she wanted him to be more of a man by standing up for himself. When attempting to give an unbiased opinion about Huey's credentials, Snake noted that it sounded slightly like praise. Also, Strangelove had once seduced Paz Ortega Andrade into allowing her to apply sunscreen lotion to her body while the latter was sun bathing even though she was supposedly only sixteen.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Data Files > Paz's Diary > 5th Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-EFY6MRyd8&feature=related She would later express deep shock when she found out Paz was a spy during the battle.Strangelove (Codec): Paz...How could you be so foolish... She considered saying something about Paz until deciding against it.Strangelove (Codec): Paz, I...No, forget it. Likewise, Strangelove's nickname originated from the fact that she kept a photo of The Boss on her desk, as well as her apparently being completely uninterested in the opposite sex, during her time at DARPA. In essence, it was namely used as an insult to her sexual orientation by her coworkers. Similar to her compatriots, Strangelove was also a tobacco user. In her case, she utilized snuff tobacco, which she utilized due to cigarette and cigar smoke ruining various computers and/or precision equipment. Likewise, during her meeting with Big Boss, she also had him ingest snuff tobacco before entering the interior of the AI lab in order to prevent his cigar smoke from ruining the equipment inside. Strangelove at first hated Big Boss/Snake, because he killed The Boss. She tortured him (with great distress) when he wouldn't reveal the truth of her fateful final mission. After he defeated Peace Walker and the weapon; infused with The Boss' AI destroyed itself, Strangelove defected to MSF. As well as apologizing to Snake she talked very candidly and civilly with him about her work, AI in general, her relationship with The Boss and others. She lightly teased Big Boss at times. She was inspired by MSF, intrigued in seeing how Snake would live out The Boss's will. She compared MSF to the nervous system and at her behest, worked on its R&D team and allowed Snake to utilize all of her future research. Although Starangelove employed torture to interrogate Snake, as a scientist, she personally felt disgusted with its philosophy. Behind the scenes Dr. Strangelove is a character who appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. When Strangelove is first introduced in the game, the player can zoom in on her to see that her "heart" is full of lilies (this is a subtle suggestion about her female-preferential bisexuality, as the Japanese word for lily, "yuri", is also slang for "lesbian"). In the English version, she is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, the English voice of Olga Gurlukovich (whom Strangelove coincidentally resembles to a small extent) in Metal Gear Solid 2 and EVA in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Strangelove's name is a reference to the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film Dr. Strangelove (How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb). The film's plot concerns the Cold War crisis and a possible nuclear apocalypse. Strangelove also bears some resemblance to Dr. Strangelove from the movie; both have short hair and wear similar sunglasses and black leather gloves. The movie was previously referenced in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops by Para-Medic and Dr. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, respectively. Due to their coming to a mutual understanding at the conclusion of Peace Walker, some fans have speculated that Strangelove may have become Huey's first wife (as well as Hal Emmerich's mother). Strangelove was mentioned in a podcast about Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, suggesting she may have a role in the game.http://metalgearsolid.nl/?p=8727 In several ways, Strangelove resembles Naomi Hunter: *Her hatred for Big Boss because of The Boss's death mirrors Naomi Hunter's hatred for Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid for Gray Fox's "death" in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. *Her attraction to Huey mirrors Naomi's attraction to Hal Emmerich in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *Coincidentally, Naomi, in the original release of Metal Gear Solid, spoke with a British accent (Strangelove's nationality). Torture cutscene If the player fails to complete the interactive cutscene where Big Boss swipes Strangelove's film ID card, he won't have the card on him when the player takes control of Big Boss in the torture chamber/prison. However, he will still unlock his cell, using a hidden jigsaw stitched into his scar. The torture cutscene in Peace Walker bore many similarities to Ocelot's torture of Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Both had at least three torture rounds. Both involved three button prompts to withstand torture for each round, with the last button prompt being the most intense. Lastly, both tortures have the option of an easier escape upon fulfilling certain requirements. In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, her method of torture was censored to be the use of "laughing rods" that would tickle the victim, and was implied that the frequency that can tickle the victim can kill them if raised higher. This was because the Japanese rating simply could not allow torture to be used. On a related note, any future references to the torture were omitted or at the very least not directly stated (such as when Strangelove apologized to Snake shortly after Coldman and Zadornov were stopped). Mother Base staff Strangelove is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after completing Chapter 4. Her skill (AI Development Technology) allows AI to be installed on Metal Gear ZEKE. Her job is AI Researcher. *Life: 2000 *Psyche: 8000 *GMP: 4893/4781 *Combat Unit: E''' **Shoot: '''D **Reload: D''' **Throw: 'D/-' **Place: 'D/-' **Walk Speed: -'''/D **Run Speed: -'/D' **Fight: - **Defense: D''' *R&D Team: '''S *Mess Hall Team: B''' *Medical Team: '''B *Intel Team: A Although Strangelove herself is not a playable character, outfitting any female MSF soldiers with the Tuxedo will have them resemble Strangelove. Strangelove's Memories The AI weapons in Main Ops have tapes apparently planted in between two sides of the AI's mainframe by Strangelove. To get them the player character must take notice to them by getting moving from one side of the mainframe to the other via choosing a memory board in a column. In the Pupa it's located between side A and B, in Chrysalis it's between B and C, and for Cocoon it's between C and D. There are 3 tapes in total. The tapes in question supplied background info about Strangelove, as well as her working with The Boss during the Lady Mercury project. Artbook According to the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Arts book, before she was settled to appear as an albino, she was originally conceived to have either blue hair or blond hair with some covering her right eye, and would have worn an outfit resembling that of an engineer. Similarly, her first appearance was intended to have Big Boss discover the entrance to the AI Lab, walk in, and find Strangelove sitting in a red chair waiting for him, instead of having her wait at the door outside. Other appearances Strangelove later appeared in the official series website's versus battle, where she fought against Cecile. Gallery 201062722443.png|Strangelove's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722458.png|Strangelove's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Strangelove artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Strangelove artwork in promotional art booklet. Notes and references Gallery File:Strangelove CG.JPG